West Coast Avengers Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle1 = Taking Care of Business! | Synopsis1 = The West Coast Avengers have their hands full helping Los Angeles out of the freak snowstorm it's experienced. While Iron Man helps dig out stranded commuters and their cars, Wonder Man uses a giant snow plow to clear away the snow from the Santa Monica Freeway. Iron Man comments that the weird weather has done some strange things to peoples heads but, after spotting people skiing in bikinis and shots, decides he's just being paranoid. Others, however, are taking advantage of the chaos the freak weather has caused to break into an electronics store and help themselves to the goods. The robbery is thwarted by Hawkeye and Mockingbird, who have taken to patrolling the streets to help out the police during the emergency. One robber manages to get away and make it back to the getaway car, but not before Tigra does. She manages to convince the robbers to give themselves up and beg to be taken to jail. By midday. the snow has completely melted away leaving no trace. The Avengers regroup at the base of the Hollywood sign. Hawkeye, proud of how his new team worked together during the crisis, rewards the team with a special barbeque back at the compound. As Hawkeye and Mockingbird return in the Quinjet, Tigra convinces Iron Man to give her a lift in order to talk to him. She is worried about Wonder Man, who has been hotheaded and distant over the last few days. She hopes that Iron Man, who has known Simon for a long time, can talk to him and find out what's wrong. Iron Man explains to he that he's just met Wonder Man, and is forced to reveal that the man under the armor is actually Jim Rhodes. In the Manta Monica mountains, Graviton overlooks the city below thankful that the snow has disappeared. The Blank arrives, informing Graviton that his orders have been carried out and the messages delivered. But the Blank is nervous, worried about starting something big with the Avengers in town. Graviton tells him not to worry, a she has dealt with the Avengers before. When the Blank reminds him that he also was defeated by them, Graviton gives him an example of his incredible power. He then agrees that it would be best to be cautious, and states that by the time the Avengers realize he's back on Earth it will be too late. Down on the beach within the Avengers Compound grounds, Tigra finds Wonder Man lost in thought. She tells him that she's worried about him, and is willing to lend an ear if he wants to talk. Simon is worried that maybe rejoining the Avengers was the right thing to do, and tells her of his past with the Avengers and what led him to originally quit and become a stunt man in Hollywood. At the time, he says it felt right to accept Hawkeye's offer to join but after letting the Blank escape he's now beginning to doubt himself and his choices. Tigra can sympathize, and reveals to him her ability to create an illusion that changes her back to normal using the amulet the Cat People gave her when they transformed her into Tigra. She tells him that she doubts herself every day, and is not sure she's ready to be a full-time Avenger. Tigra then convinces Simon to go with her into town. She has an idea on how they can track down the Blank. On Sunset Boulevard, Tigra and Simon arrive at the Cat's Jazz Club, the same place where the Shroud said they could reach him if needed. When they enter, they find the place ransacked and the staff beaten and bruised. The Shroud finally appears, having returned from San Francisco, and demands to know who did this. He asks that the Avengers not contact the police, as he wishes to keep his reputation as a undercover crimelord. Wonder Man and Tigra agree to help him track down the culprits, as well as keep the Shroud's secret. At the house of "Lucky Max" Galeno, the Shroud and a disguised Wonder Man crash a party of some of the city's low life. The Shroud demands to speak to the boss which, to their surprise, is the Blank. The Blank tells them that he's planning a consolidation of all the west coast mobs under his leadership. Simon attacks the Blank, but before he can reach him both he and the Shroud are seized by and unknown force in mid-air. Their plan failed, Simon pulls off his disguise and reveals himself as Tigra, who was watching outside, crashes through the window to surprise the Blank from behind. Finally, the true leader reveals himself as Graviton steps into the room. He easily takes out Wonder Man by increasing his gravity and sending the Avengers crashing through the floor. He pins the Shroud and Tigra to the wall, but Wonder Man frees himself and smashes his way back into the room. He immobilizes Wonder Man, and then using his great power throws the Shroud, Tigra, and the Blank, whom he has no further use for, miles through the air and into the depths of the Pacific Ocean. Back at the Compound, Hawkeye fires up the grill to start the barbeque. Mockingbird is worried that both Tigra and Simon have been gone for so long. Hawkeye tells her not to worry, as the two of them can take care of themselves. Little do they know that at that moment, Graviton holds Wonder Man underwater, waiting for him to take his last breath... | Solicit = This issue, Wonder Man, Tigra and Shroud go it alone against Graviton, with their pride - and possibly the Avengers' future - at stake! | Writer1_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler1_1 = Bob Hall | Inker1_1 = Brett Breeding | Colourist1_1 = Julianna Ferriter | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Looters ** Rick ** Boz ** Jason * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Lenny Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ****** ******* ******** ********* ****** ******* ****** ******* Graviton's base of operations ***** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* *** ** Items: * * and * , and * * * and * * and * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = * The opening five pages of this issue show the WCA responding to "localized fallout" from events during the concurrent "Surtur Saga", Thor #349 to 353 and Avengers #249. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}